Kelo 'Chavam
|birth= |death= |rank=* * |species= |gender=Male |height=262.9 cm |weapons=*Melee weapons ** *Ranged weapons ** (dual wield) ** *grenades ** |equipment=*General Combat Harness * * |vehicles=Hardened Resolve (a ) |skin color=Dark gray |hair= |eyes=Yellow |cyber= |era=* * |types= |notable=Is the son of Lhor Konar and Huna 'Chavam |affiliation=* *Huna 'Chavam }} Kelo (pronounced a bit like kilo) 'Chavam (Oracle Code:SC1-M0925-12) is a Sangheili Field Master and Shipmaster in the Swords of Sanghelios military. He is known as a tactical genius and great commander. He is the brother to Nero 'Chavam and son to Huna 'Chavam and Lhor Konar. Kelo is both a Sangheili Field Marshal and Shipmaster but has not accepted the Field Marshal Combat Harness due to him insisting on keeping his General Combat Harness as a reminder of an incident that led to the death of countless troops under his command. Biography Growing up Kelo grew up on Qikost together with his brother and placed in the same training unit. A thing that was done by their mother pulling strings behind the stage. The two quickly found out that they were closely related somehow and often trained together. Kelo proved have inherited much of his father's clam, analytic mind and his mother patience making him an excellent marksman and promising commander. Although he showed promise as a commander he lacked the talent gather followers, a thing his twin brother spades of. Kelo could not lead from the front but had a great tactical mind that allowed him to formulate complex strategies at a surprisingly young age. Through his tactics and a little help from his twin, he was able to make it through the academy with above average grades. As the two twins finished the academy at the same time, the two agreed to work together. This bond would have great influence on their shared advancement through the rank of Swords. Going through the ranks Kelo advanced quickly through the ranks as soon as he got a commanding role. Kelo and Nero fought together in many battles against both the Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar pirates, as well as other factions like human Insurrectionist. Kelo would, like the majority of human commanders, take a less active role on the battlefield, such as leading a charge and generally leading from the frontline. He would rather stay in his command center were he could follow the battle on a much more grand scale than from the front. Kelo received great respect from his troops even though they hardly saw him in battle but also great criticism for being a coward who dared not take to the front with his soldiers. Kelo would eventually reach the rank of General, a rank that many though was uncalled for and hated him for it. Kelo though little of it as the people who had a problem with his promotion were far way from where is was stationed. That, however, was not to last. During a desperate defense against a great Jiralhanae siege force, was Kelo during his best keep the defenses from crumbling. Kelo was promised reinforcements but they never came and the Sangheili city fell to the enemy only to be ambushed the reinforcements that had waited for the city to fall. Kelo was lucky to have survived the fall of the city and had been taken, prisoner. Being rescued by the commanders that intentionally kept their forces form aiding Kelo's own forces fueled him with rage. Together with his brother, he secretly hunted down the commanders the that allowed his men to died in that battle and killed them one by one. Kelo would shortly after he had killed the last commander on his list be promoted to Field Marshal. He took the promotion but denied the Combat harness that followed with it. He Insisted that his armor should forever be the one that he had fought in during that siege. Working with the humans Kelo would eventually travel among the human controlled worlds as an ambassador for the Swords. One of his travels to him to a UNSC training facility. Here he chose to stay for a few months and offered his expertise as a teacher for the human cadets. He was accepted and help train and instruct new cadets in tactics and hand-to-hand combat as well as firing practice. Through his travels, he got great insight on human culture and realized that the Sangheili culture as a whole could need a change that would come to look more like the one the humans had. Personality and traits Kelo 'Chavum is a bit of an unusual Sangheili as he doesn't have the same high view of honor as most Sangheili have and his years as an ambassador for the Swords in human space has given him more humanly views on the world at large. He has also become convinced that the Sangheili race can only benefit from learning from the humans, both concerning technology and philosophy. Kelo is generally viewed as somewhat shy and reserved when standing face to face with others he doesn't really know for a Sangheili's perspective but his sharp mind for strategy and high rank within both the Swords and the Black Hands mercenaries still give him a lot of influence concerning military matters. Kelo is also known to care greatly for his men under his command and though many commanders within the Swords view this as a weakness it couldn't be further from the truth if you ask the legion of Black Hands under his command. He drills his men hard and he tolerates no weakness laziness from his men. Though his men greatly respect him it isn't due to martial skills but his abilities to outsmart most of his opponents and seemingly spinning them around his finger when he first gets started. His martial skills are known to be just above the common Sangheili soldier in a commanding position. These skills have been refined over the years by training with both his twin brother, with Fero 'Guraza, the Supreme Commander of the Black Hands mercenaries and during his short stay on where his fought the new SPARTAN-IVs in practice battles. Category:Sangheili